Noch schlägt mein Herz
by coyoti
Summary: Nach ihrer Flucht aus Tiernan sind Anders und Lara bei den Wilden unter Janniks Obhut aufgenommen worden. Lara/Jannik Fanfic zur Anders-Saga von Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein, setzt im 3. Teil ein.


Diese Geschichte beruht auf der Anders-Saga (Band 3) von Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein. Alle Orte, Personen und die meisten anderen Rahmenbedingungen habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen!

Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht fertig gestellt, es ist nur ein Anfang und ich freue mich über Anregungen und Kritik! ;)  
Es handelt sich hierbei nicht nur um meine erste Fanfiction, sondern um einen der ersten von mir verfassten fiktionalen Texte überhaupt.

So, nun genug der Vorrede. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Lara starrte das verbogene Lattenrost, das zu dem jahrzentealten Etagenbett gehörte, auf dem sie lag, an, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Unfähig, ihre Gedanken auf andere (und, um ehrlich zu sein: wichtigere) Dinge zu lenken, ließ sie ihnen einfach freien Lauf. Genau genommen hatten sie auch keinen langen Weg vor sich. Es trennten sie beide schließlich nur wenige Zimmer voneinander.  
Jannik saß jetzt vermutlich an seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich an die Bürokratie der Kriegsführung.  
Sie sollte diesen Mann hassen, schließlich war er für Kris' Tod verantwortlich. Als wäre das allein nicht schon schrecklich genug, er hatte unzählige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen, dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Familienmitglieder, Freunde und Nachbarn getötet oder verwundet worden sind. Er hatte ihre Heimat zerstört und ihr ihre Zukunft genommen. Es gab allen Grund, ihn leidenschaftlich zu hassen, sich an ihm rächen zu wollen, ihm Bruchteile ihres eigenen Schmerzes aufzuladen zu versuchen. Zumindest jedoch sollte sie ihn fürchten.  
Nun, Lara hatte Angst, sonderbarerweise jedoch nicht vor ihm. Es war diese ganze Umgebung, das Wissen, dass sie _nicht_ hier sein sollte und dass es irgendeinen, verdammt guten Grund dafür gab, den sie nur nicht zu greifen vermochte. Natürlich, einen sehr offensichtlichen Grund zur Furcht gaben die Wilden her, unter denen sie in diesem Höhlensystem lebten. Wenn man wollte, könnte man sagen, sie befand sich an einem Ort, den sie noch vor wenigen Tagen als _Vorhölle_ bezeichnet hätte, und sie war nicht einmal sicher, warum das heute anders sein sollte. Ein anderer Grund war das Höhlensystem selbst: Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie tief sie ins Gebirge vorgedrungen waren, aber sie wusste, dass sie früher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass es mitten in diesen Steinmassen eine Art Behausung geben konnte. Anders' Wort dafür war, sofern sie sich richtig erinnern konnte, _Luftschutzbunker_. Sie sinnierte noch einen Moment darüber, warum es nötig sein sollte, sich vor etwas so elementar-wichtigem wie Luft schützen zu wollen, verdrängte diesen Gedanken allerdings schnell wieder, weil er ein heikles Thema anschnitt. Panikgefühle und Kurzatmigkeit wurden so tief unter der Erde auch schon zum Problem, wenn man _nicht_ allzu genau darüber nachdachte.  
Alles war so fremd hier. Lara hatte in diesen Räumen das Gefühl, in einer Welt gelandet zu sein, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. Dennoch gab es unzählige Fragen, die sie quälten. Bilder, die sie nicht schlafen ließen. Sie warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen, der sich am anderen Ende des länglichen Raumes auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte. Die Flucht hatte sie einander näher gebracht, und trotzdem war Anders ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel.  
Sie hätte sich gern eingeredet, ihre anfänglichen Gefühle für den mysteriösen Fremdling wären in Wahrheit nichts anderes als Neugier oder Sensationslust gewesen, doch dem war nicht so. Alles war echt gewesen, ein wenig pubertär vielleicht, jedoch emotional tiefgründig und vollkommen aufrichtig. Und doch war sie froh, dass niemand außer ihr selbst von diesen Gefühlen wusste. Es war vorbei. Seit Kris war es vorbei und verwunden, und das war auch gut so.  
Nun wusste sie allerdings nicht, wie es ihr möglich sein sollte, weiterzuleben. Sie hatte so viel Leid gesehen, so viel Schmerz nicht verhindern können und die Chance, die sie und Kris hatten, wurde entgültig zunichte gemacht. Wozu weiterkämpfen? Die einzige Familie, die sie kannte, war zerstört, die einzige Welt, in der sie Leben durfte, wurde vom Krieg durchzogen.  
Sie sollte Jannik hassen, es wäre das einzig natürliche gewesen.  
Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es so einfach nicht war. Es gab so viel, das sie nicht wusste, das wurde ihr nach dem Gespräch zwischen Anders und Jannik klar.

Sie setzte sich auf, und bereute dies aus zweierlei Gründen sofort: Erstens gab das rostige Klappergestell, auf dem sie sich zuvor ausgebreitet hatte, ein lautes, metallenes Kreischen von sich, worauf Anders das Gesicht verzog und ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich gab, und zweitens war sie wohl ein wenig zu ungestühm in ihrer Bewegung gewesen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
Dennoch hätte sie es nicht ertragen können, auch nur eine Minute länger untätig liegen zu bleiben.  
Als sich ihr Sichtfeld wieder aufklarte erhob sie sich (und erhielt erneut eine unangenehme Antwort des Bettgestells) und steuerte die Tür an.  
Ohne zu zögern platzte sie in den Gang hinein und erlebte sogleich eine Überraschung: Man hatte sie nicht allein gelassen. Als sie in die schuppige, furchteinflößende Fratze des etwa zwei Meter großen Trolls blickte, der nur aus Muskeln bestehen zu schien, konnte sie sich einen leisen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Der Troll sah sie missmutig an, sofern sie die Physiogonomie einer solchen Kreatur richtig deuten konnte. _So viel also dazu, dass wir hier nicht als Gefangene gelten_, dachte Lara aufgebracht.  
Die Kreatur schien auf etwas zu warten, und Lara fiel erst mit einiger Verspätung auf, dass sie vor Schreck die Luft angehalten hatte. „Ich äh... ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Sprache verstehen kannst- "  
Hier grunzte das Geschöpf drohend. Lara deutete das als ein Ja und fuhr fort: „ Ich will nur zu Jannik. Eurem Anführer." Als der Troll nun wirklich angriffslustig aussah und heiße, stinkende Luft zwischen seinen spitzen Zähnen hervorstieß, begriff Lara, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass Jannik behauptet hatte, nicht der Anführer der Wilden zu sein.  
Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Sich im Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren und zu hoffen, dass das Ding nicht wütend genug war, die Tür einzuschlagen und... _rennen_. Sie setzte darauf, dass es ihr leichter fallen würde, sich schnell durch die schmalen Gänge zu bewegen als diesem schwerfälligen, massigen Koloss .


End file.
